Let's Plunder Each Other
by Whatsername81
Summary: PrePOTC2 Elizabeth wants to have some fun before she is married and tied down forever. She also needs time to think. Does she really love Will? Jack gives her the opportunity to do this...Long summary inside! J
1. Chapter 1: Hysterical Confessions

**Chapter 1: Hysterical Confessions**

Summary: (Pre-POTC2) Elizabeth wants to have some fun before she is married and tied down forever. She also needs time to think. Does she really love Will? Jack gives her the opportunity to do this, but, of course, Jack never does favors for anyone but himself. How will this help him? J&E

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or anything related to it. I believe they belong to Disney (correct me if I'm wrong).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I lost myself..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of girls laughing could be heard throughout the town. It was around midnight and the bright moon was hanging over all, as if watching over Port Royal and the whole world. The sky was a cloudless dark navy blue with stars scattered throughout like diamonds. The town itself was plain and nothing compared to a bustling city like London, or some other large town. But in the eyes of Elizabeth Swann, it was a beautiful place that sparkled and shined. It was her home now, and had been for years. She hated it at first but had learned to love it. Jamaica was a wonderful place.

Elizabeth was walking down the street, arm-in-arm, with two other girls. All had on quite fancy and beautiful dresses. They had long since discarded their hats, not really sure where they were. It took her a while, but Elizabeth found girls in Port Royal similar enough to her to be her friends. When most (more proper) girls got to know Elizabeth, they found her tomboyish and bold (in all the wrong ways). Most girls thought it was shameful to be seen with her, but Elizabeth found two girls like her under some unusual circumstances.

Elizabeth was bored out of her mind and had snuck off to the one tavern Port Royal had. She drank a little rum, but stayed mostly sober. She was about to leave when a song started. She searched for the source and found two girls at a piano. One was perched on top, singing beautifully, but with a slightly drunken slur. The other was playing the piano very well, despite the amounts of alcohol in her. Elizabeth thought the song was very enchanting and stayed until it was done. As the two girls laughed and left the piano to mingle, she noticed something: they were like her. Unlike other girls in the tavern they were well dressed in expensive clothes. Their faces were smooth and dainty, like those of a true lady. Their skin was white as milk, indicating that they kept up with trends. And the biggest determining factor was that they were very clean. Elizabeth, on impulse, grabbed the arm of the dark-haired one as she went by.

The girl quickly turned to face her, an angry look on her face, until she actually looked at Elizabeth, "Why, I think I know you!" She grabbed the sleeve of her friend so she would stop walking, "We only just arrived in town, but combining gossip and what few town events I've been to, I'd have to say you're the governor's daughter." She held out her hand, for a handshake, "I'm Guinevere, but please call me Gwen."

Elizabeth was a bit shocked, and just stared at Gwen's hand. It was also a bit odd to her that a woman wanted to shake hands and not curtsy. But then she realized: 1. She wasn't one to talk about doing boyish things and 2. She was in a tavern; people are usually drunk in a tavern. But Gwen _seemed_ sober enough. She also wondered why gossip would be spreading about her. But then she came to her senses, and thought, "I just came back from being in the company of pirates! Rumors will abound, of course. Bloody gossip hounds..." She composed herself, smiled, and firmly shook Gwen's hand, "Yes, you're right. It's nice to meet you. I'm Elizabeth Swann."

The other girl came forward now, looking angry, and spoke to Gwen, "What in bloody hell are you doing?" She was obviously drunk. Very drunk. She had long red hair that had long since fallen out of the bun it had been in. Her blood-red dress made her pale skin look even paler.

"I'm getting acquainted with the governor's daughter. You should too," Gwen smiled, "I think she's our type of gal." Her friend smiled as she walked off. Gwen laughed as she spoke to Elizabeth, "Excuse my friend Elaine. I think she's had more rum than any man in here." Then, Gwen looked a bit serious, "What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" There was a bit of a challenge in her voice that reminded Elizabeth of Jack Sparrow.

"I could be asking you the same thing. I can tell by looking at you that you're no common whore and you have a bit of money," and she added as an afterthought, "and you're pampered like a wealthy girl."

Gwen looked surprised, and then pleased, "Right you are, Elizabeth!" She put her arm around Elizabeth's shoulders, "We need to talk...I think we could be _very_ good friends, seeing as how I think our type of women are a rare breed."

And with that, the trio became close friends. It had been a year or so since then, and Elizabeth was about to be married. Gwen and Elaine were sad to lose their friend, thinking they wouldn't see her as much after she was married, but they knew it was for the best and that Will would treat her well. But they questioned that she was marrying Will. When Elizabeth wasn't around, Gwen and Elaine would discuss how he wasn't right for her. He was too naïve and, even though it sounds good, too nice. Gwen once slipped to Elizabeth that she found extremely nice men boring. Elizabeth was silent and changed the subject, so Gwen didn't push it.

Now Gwen was laughing with her friend, going down the street, and wondering if she was marrying the right man. Gwen had asked Elizabeth about her adventure with the pirates countless times. She was one of the few people that Elizabeth told everything to. She told her all the details about the adventure and how she disliked Captain Sparrow beyond friendship, despite how he flirted with her. But Gwen knew better. Behind all the disparaging remarks were awe, admiration, and curious interest. Elizabeth liked Jack and wanted to know more about him, but she wouldn't admit it. Gwen knew how Elizabeth had always loved pirates and how she researched and read about them all, especially Jack.

As the trio neared Elizabeth's home, Gwen couldn't help but speak her mind, "You know, Lizzie, us going out to drink and all was daring and bold, and fun, I'm sure, but I just don't think it's really the proper kind of 'party' for your last outing alone," she stopped and stood in front of Elizabeth, "A girl like you needs something more exciting and extravagant. Maybe even a little dangerous." Gwen smiled mischievously.

Elizabeth smiled a small smile and looked at her feet, "I suppose you're right, but what can I do? Port Royal isn't exactly somewhere that you can...do that sort of thing," she paused, "What are you referring to, anyway?" A quizzical look was on her face.

Gwen looked like she was thinking for a second, then her face had a look of insight, "I know! Something like when you got kidnapped by the pirates! _That_ would be exciting!" Gwen seemed pleased with herself about this idea.

Elizabeth was open-mouthed in shock, and then laughed, "And how would I do such a thing? Go to Tortuga and wave a handkerchief while saying, 'Oh, pirates, take me!'" Elizabeth laughed, "It's a fool's errand! It's ridiculous," all of sudden, Elizabeth looked distant, like she was remembering, "But it _was_ rather exciting...and fun."

Elaine shook her head as she walked to Elizabeth's front door, "You two and your crazy ideas!" She tried the door and opened it when she found it was unlocked, and mumbled as she went in, "...kidnapped by pirates...right..."

Gwen watched Elizabeth's "thinking" expression as they went inside, "Oh no, what idea have I put in your head now?"

Elizabeth turned around as she stepped into her doorway, and smiled big, "Just the best one I've had in a while, I think." She laughed as they went up the stairs to her room. Even though it was a bit of a childish thing, Elizabeth wanted her two friends to spend the night with her tonight, because there probably wouldn't be another opportunity to in the future if she was to be wed. Elizabeth closed her bedroom door with hope in her heart and madness in her head.

Elizabeth woke up the next morning to see that she was alone. She found a note by her bed that read: We had important matters to attend to early this morning. We thought we'd let you sleep in. Love, Gwen and Elaine. P.S. Don't do anything crazy! Elizabeth smiled and laid the note aside. She glanced at her curtains and guessed it was about 10 A.M. She groaned as she got up. Today she had to look at and try on her wedding dress for the last time before the wedding. Hopefully the seamstresses would have it right this time. Elizabeth got up and got dressed and then headed for the seamstress.

Once there, she was immediately put in the dress and made to stand still while more adjustments were made and things were added and taken away, took up or let out. This gave the bride-to-be a little too much time to think. She had gotten all the hints Gwen had been dropping lately. As much as she hated to, she had to agree with her friend just a bit: was Will right for her? She loved him, didn't she? The more Elizabeth thought about it, the more distressed she became. Here she was, in a wedding dress and soon to be married and she wasn't even sure if she loved her fiancé. She panicked and ran, forgetting that she was being fitted. She felt pins prick her in various places and heard female voices inquiring things, but she didn't care. She ran, not really knowing where she was going. She didn't look around or think about anything except for one thing: what on earth am I doing? She didn't want to be married. At least not yet. To her, at this exact point in time, marrying will was comparable to being caged for the rest of her life. She wanted to do things; she wanted to be somebody. Will wouldn't support any of her dreams and she knew it. He would think them wild. She didn't want to be practical or normal, and she never had, so why was she about to marry the most practical and normal man she knew?

Elizabeth finally stopped running when she had gone into the woods a little bit. She wasn't really sure where she was, but it was beautiful. Exotic plants surrounded her of all shapes, sizes, and colors. She noticed a large rock, a few feet away behind a tree, which overlooked a cliff ledge. The rock looked flat and stable enough to sit on, so she made her way there, pulling out pins on the way. Elizabeth had walked around the tree when she heard a male voice call her name, "Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth looked up, and her eyes got teary. She knew she had recognized that voice. It was Will. He was sitting on the end of the rock that was covered from her view before by the tree. He had on his working clothes, so why was he here? Elizabeth slowly walked over to him and sat down beside him. She looked at the scene before her and was surprised at what she saw. All her thoughts flew away; this ledge overlooked the whole of Port Royal and a good deal of the sea.

She gasped, "It's beautiful..." She trailed off, wanting to speak her thoughts from before. She wanted to tell him, wanted to ask him to wait or just forget it all together. She wasn't sure how she felt. Maybe it was just the fear of being "trapped" in one relationship forever. It wasn't that she didn't like exclusivity; she just felt she was too young to be getting married. She still had many good years ahead of her, in which she'd like to face some things on her own. And then there was her biggest dream; the one she'd had nearly all her life.

Will spoke first, "Yes, yes it is," he smiled at Elizabeth, "I come here to think. I had a few extra free moments at work, so I thought I'd come here. It relaxes me." He breathed in deep, taking in all the scents this place had to offer. Some of these were the sea, the dirt and trees around them, and other scents that drifted up from the town.

Elizabeth, trying to get closer to her topic of choice, inquired, "What did you come here to think about?" Her voice was small and unsure. Will turned to look at her, caught off guard by her question and her tone.

"Well, I..." He paused, looking at her, and then sighed, "Elizabeth, do you think we're doing the right thing? I feel great about it, but I keep getting the feeling that you don't." When she looked at him blankly, he added, "Getting married, I mean."

Elizabeth looked at him, a sad expression on her face, "I don't think we are," he looked at her, wide-eyed, and you could hear the tears in her voice, even though they weren't present on her face, "I'm not even sure I love you Will. You've been my friend all my life. I'm not sure I can think of you as more," she paused, and then continued, "We've only been together for about a year. The first half of it was great...But, I think we're too different. Don't you see what I'm saying?" She was beginning to get more emotional, more distressed by the minute. "We disagree on so much."

Will stammered and stumbled over his words, "Well, I, I guess s-so...So are you telling me that...that this has practically been one-sided all this time?" He was getting a bit angry, "How are we so different?"

Elizabeth sighed, getting a bit bolder by the minute, "Yes, I think it has been one-sided. I believe that I held the hope all my life that you were really a pirate, even though I feared it. I only actually feared it because if you would've been a pirate," she looked him in the eye, "they would've killed you when we first met. I just couldn't think of it..." She thought a moment and continued, "I hate to put it this way, Will, but we're different because I'm more of a man than you are," at that, Will's face went from shocked to curious, "I drink, I've been in fights, I love power and get it when I can, I curse, I lie, and I'm not naïve. I do strange things and love doing them. I enjoy being different from everyone else while you embrace being as normal as possible." She looked at him, completely composed (and feeling much better) now.

Will looked at his feet a moment, then at Elizabeth with glassy, tear-filled eyes, "So you're saying I'm not man enough for you?" He paused, looked away, sighed, and looked back at her, "I was afraid of this after the whole pirate incident."

Elizabeth was curious now, "What do you mean?"

Will sighed, composing himself, "I knew that while in Port Royal most of the men you knew or saw were rather plain and well-kept. These kind of men were all you knew, and I thought you fancied me some anyway, so I was sure I had a chance of being with you," he looked her in the eye, determined now, "But I knew when you met the real versions of the men you'd always read about and loved that you'd quickly forget me and chase after that ridiculous dream of piracy."

Now, he'd made Elizabeth angry, "I knew it! I knew you'd be this way! No matter how ridiculous, crazy, or outrageous my dreams may be, you'd support them, even help me with them, if you truly loved me! See, we're far too different!" She was on her feet now, gesturing with her hands and pacing behind the rock.

Will, a bit hurt, but trying to hold onto what pride he had, got up and walked a few steps, then turned around to face Elizabeth, "Well, you got what you wanted, then. You're free to go," then as the anger subsided, he added, sadly, "You'll no longer have me chasing you, bothering you, or holding you down. Good day, Ms. Swann."

Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat. That was it? Well, it wasn't as bad as she would've thought. At least they'd still be friends, right? She had what she wanted, but it didn't quite feel like she had thought it would. She sat on the rock and blankly stared at the town below. If she didn't love Will, then why did her heart feeling as heavy lead right now?

Letters were sent out to all those who had received wedding invitations, telling them that the wedding was off. Elizabeth's dress was sold to another young lady getting married, who was more than glad to get something so nice. Elizabeth told her father the news the same day it happened. She was a little hurt when he sighed what seemed a sigh of relief, then put on a mask of pity for her. She just played along and let him encourage and reassure her when she felt more like storming out of the room.

She spent the next few days in a haze, not really thinking, but then again, thinking too much. She wasn't sure if she'd made the right decision. Gwen and Elaine comforted her and backed her up. Commodore Norrington even came by one evening to sit with her and have a friendly talk. He praised her on her choice, but she could tell he wanted so badly to ask her why she had made it. She was glad he didn't. Elizabeth was happy that her friends, acquaintances, and family cared enough to stop by and console her, but all she really wanted was to be alone.

After about a week, Elizabeth was doing well. She had decided that she was right in the end, and now only worried about how Will felt and if their friendship was ruined. Her ponderings were answered one evening. She was sitting in their parlor, reading a book of Shakespearean sonnets (one of her favorite non-pirate related books), when the butler announced that she had a visitor. She smiled, wondering who it could be and got up from her chair, taking the book with her.

Elizabeth stopped in her tracks when she saw Will in the entrance hall of their home. She knew she had a shocked look on her face, but she couldn't help it. He smiled and laughed, as if to say "I come in peace." She composed herself and smiled warmly, while she thought, "I'm so glad we can still be friends!"

Will walked toward her and she ushered him into the parlor to a seat across hers. There was a small wooden table with a round top sitting between the chairs and Will laid a large rolled up piece of paper on it. "Good evening, Ms. Swann."

"How many times _must_ I ask you to call me Elizabeth, Mr. Turner?" She laughed, as did he, "Please, do be seated." They both sat down, and he smiled as he reached for the paper between them.

"So what have you brought to show me, Will?" Elizabeth asked curiously as he unrolled the paper.

"It's a map I brought to you for you to keep." He looked at her with sparkling eyes, "It's a map of all the places we went when you were kidnapped by Barbossa and his crew." He handed the unrolled map to her. She looked it over with her mouth hanging open, "How? Oh my...Wow..."

"I thought you might like it, and I also thought that maybe you could actually use it." He said this slowly and unsurely. Elizabeth looked up at him, the wheels turning in her mind.

Her mind raced, as she thought, "He's helping me achieve my dream! Why, though? Oh, it doesn't matter!" Elizabeth got up and hugged Will tightly, "Oh, thank you! You really are my best friend, like I always thought." She held him out at arms length, to look at him, "I want to go to Tortuga! Will you come with me?"

Will, sighed, and smirked up at her, "Elizabeth, I wouldn't survive in Tortuga. You know that," he gently pushed her away as he got up, "Besides, I'm always working. Speaking of which, I need to get back to the shop. I just wanted to bring that to you."

Elizabeth laughed and smiled as she hugged him again, "Thank you so much, again, Will. I guess you're right about that. But I can't do it alone."

Will smiled as he walked to the door, "You're welcome. I have faith in you. And with your wits, you'll have someone to help you, I'm sure." He bowed, "Good day, Elizabeth."

"Good day, Will." She watched him leave with a smile. Now all her wildest dreams could come true, but still a problem or two remained. Now she had the where, but what about the who and how?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note:** Ok, this is practically my first POTC fanfiction. I wrote a songifc before, but never anything like this. I'm a huge fan, but I'm not sure my writing abilities are good enough to do the movie justice. Anyway, I just thought I'd warn you that I have a tendency to get carried away and write rather "unrealistic" things, and I also am guilty of making characters OOC. I also have trouble making long chapters (I really tried hard on this one, lol). I just wanted to ask that, in the future, you always let me know when I'm doing any of these things (and anything else I may be doing wrong. Remember, reviews/constructive criticism are what help the chapters come along a bit faster. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: We're Off!

**Chapter 2: We're Off!**

Summary: (Pre-POTC2) Elizabeth wants to have some fun before she is married and tied down forever. She also needs time to think. Does she really love Will? Jack gives her the opportunity to do this, but, of course, Jack never does favors for anyone but himself. How will this help him? J&E

Disclaimer: Gotta give credit where credit is due…I don't own POTC or anything related to it. The italicized words at the beginning of each chapter (between the x's) are lyrics from the song "Words of Love" by hyde. I don't own it, hyde (dang it), or anything related to him or the song. I also don't own the song lyrics (song or singer of the song) that inspired this fic's title: "…Lets turn this room into a pirate ship and plunder each other…"; "Arrgh! I'm a Pirate" by Zolof The Rock and Roll Destroyer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I think I need someone in here._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth closed her front door and returned to her parlor. She sat down the book of Shakespeare on the small round table and picked up the map to look it over again. Looking closer, now, she realized Will had specifically hand-copied the map himself, and added in the things that weren't on most maps, like the Isle de Muerte. She looked it over and noticed he had even added in Port Royal. The map wasn't just of her adventure with the pirates, it was the whole Caribbean!

Elizabeth smiled and rolled up the map, mentally noting the location of and distance to Tortuga. She walked up the stairs to her room. The book was returned to its spot on the shelf and the map flattened and hidden inside her dress. She got a hat to keep the sun out of her eyes and went back down the stairs and out the front door. She thought of exactly the right people to help her with her dream. Two people that definitely wouldn't mind and would love doing it. Two people who would go all the way with her and be loyal to boot. Elizabeth walked down the dirt road with a smile.

In about twenty minutes, Elizabeth had finally reached her destination. She was in front of a huge Victorian-style mansion, much like the house she lived in. She used the golden doorknocker to knock on the door. A maid answered, "How may I help you, Ms. Swann?"

Elizabeth giggled, hardly able to contain her excitement, "Is Gwen home?" She peered behind the maid to look at the entrance hall of a house she knew just as well, or better, than her own.

About the time the maid started to speak, Gwen and Elaine both came down the set of mahogany and marble stairs. The two girls looked very composed and proper. Gwen's brown hair was up in a high bun on the back of her head and she was wearing a simple calico gown. Elaine's red locks were in a single braid that had been spun into a low bun, touching the back of her neck. She was wearing a dark green dress that brought out her bright green eyes. Both girls smiled (and Gwen squealed) as they spotted Elizabeth.

"Oh, Lizzie! I'm so glad to see you," Gwen ran the rest of the way down the steps, pushed the maid out of the way, and hugged Elizabeth, "Are you doing ok? Is something wrong? Do I need to beat anybody up for you?"

Elizabeth laughed at Gwen's enthusiasm, "No, none of that. I'm doing fine. I just have a proposition for you via Will."

At Will's name, Gwen got a confused look on her face. She ushered Elizabeth in and guided her to the parlor, Elaine close in tow behind. The three girls sat in three respective chairs at a medium-sized round wooden table. Elizabeth took off her hat, handing it to the maid who instantly appeared to take it.

Gwen put her hands on the table in a "we have to talk" kind of way, "Ok, so, tell me of this 'proposition.'"

Elaine just rolled her eyes, thinking it was going to be some crazy half-brained scheme to get Will back because Lizzie either felt guilty or thought she loved him after all. How else could Will be involved in something?

Elizabeth smiled widely, "Will brought me a map this evening of the entire Caribbean, including some spots only known to pirates. You both know how much I've always loved piracy. I'm eighteen years old now; a woman. The only things ahead of me if I stay involved in our society are marriage and childbearing. You know I want that, but not right now. I want to _live_. I want to experience life for all it's worth and break every rule or normality I can along the way. Not to mention, this is a chance to live my _dream_!"

Elaine was actually excited now, and that was a rare thing, "Dear, dear Lizzie," she took Elizabeth's right hand from across the table, "Please tell me you're asking us what I think you're asking!"

Gwen was still confused, "What _are_ you talking about Elaine?" She turned to Elizabeth, "Yes, yes, I know all that, but what does it have to do with your proposition?" She sighed, and then added as an afterthought, "That was very nice of Will."

Elaine got a look of disgust on her face and turned to Gwen, "Are you that dumb? Elizabeth wants to be a pirate and she wants us to do it with her! How hard is that to piece together?" Elaine spoke quite harshly. It was in her nature to be tough, blunt, and mean. Her mother died giving birth to her and her father was a successful merchant sailor, so he was hardly home. Elaine grew up angry; angry for never seeing her father and angry for never having the chance to know her mother. Her governesses could barely handle her and only helped make her bad temperament worse.

Elizabeth clapped happily, "Exactly Elaine! So will you both do it?"

Gwen sat, blank-faced, looking like she was seriously thinking about it, "Well, seeing as how we all three have enough money at our disposal, aren't afraid to act like men, and have sailed at one point, I think we can do it," she looked at Elizabeth, "I'll do it!"

Elaine got up, already hatching plans in her head, "I say we go steal a boat, right now, as out first act of piracy!" She looked quite happy and confident about that decision, but of course Gwen would challenge it. This was just how their friendship worked.

"Why _steal_ when we can buy one far better than anything we could steal?" She turned to Elizabeth, "Where are we going anyway?"

Elaine, once again, rolled her eyes, "Because, stealing is the pirate thing to do, right Lizzie?"

Elizabeth was already out of her chair, pacing the room and thinking, "Yes, Elaine, but the word, I believe, is 'commandeering.' I had planned for us to go to Tortuga and join a pirate crew there," she looked at Gwen, "In a way, Elaine is right. Plus, we don't need a large boat just for us three to go to Tortuga. It's not _that_ far. And we might as well get used to stealing and such."

Gwen crossed her arms, "Fine, fine. If you say so. I suppose we couldn't handle a large ship on our own, either," she began to pace beside Lizzie, "Well, it's not that I'm not used to stealing," she laughed, "I'm just not used to stealing things so big." At that, all three girls laughed.

Elaine was standing off to the side, watching the other two pace, "You two can pace all day if you want, but I'm going to go raid Gwen's brother's closet for some clothes that fit me. I can't be a proper pirate in a dress."

"Oh, no you don't," Elizabeth said, "I'll race you there! First come, first serve."

Elizabeth and Elaine raced to the top of the stairs and around the corner, Elizabeth getting there first. Gwen turned around and opened her mouth to speak when she noticed her friends were gone, "Lizzie? Elaine?" She shook her head as she walked to the stairs, "What could they be up to now?"

In about an hour, the three appearance conscious women finally found some men's clothes that they thought suited and fit them well. Elizabeth, getting the best choice of the three, had on black slacks and black boots that went to her knees, the slacks tucked in the boots. She had on a white dress shirt tucked into the slacks, barely showing a brown leather belt on the slacks. Over all this she had on a navy blue dress coat that she left open. She also rummaged around and managed to find a black hat. She braided her hair and tucked it into the hat. She'd pass for a boy very easily, if need-be. Gwen chose brown slacks and dark brown boots. She had on a white dress shirt, untucked, with a buttoned brown vest over it. Her headgear of choice was a red bandana she found in one of the pockets on her brother's coats. She left her hair down, thinking she'd cut it later. Elaine wore gray slacks, a tucked in white dress shirt, and a long black trench coat. She picked a simple straw hat to cover the top of her head, and left her hair in a low, braided bun. Gwen grabbed the only two pistols in the house (her father's and her brother's) and kept one, giving the other to Elaine, who was a better shot than Elizabeth.

The girls set off, quite discreetly, to find a boat. They walked through the town unrecognized for the most part. They happened to pass Will on the way, who was going back to the shop from a delivery. He blinked a few times and stared, and then smiled and shook his head as he went on his way. They made it to the docks without being stopped or looked at oddly.

Elaine surveyed the surroundings, "I don't see any Navy men or guards. It must be our lucky day." The other two girls smiled as they looked over the boats. There were five boats tied up at the dock. Three were very large boats that would do them no good. The other two were about the right size. Gwen picked the one with the largest sails and the most room inside the boat. It was a single-mast boat and looked like it had been modified to carry about 10 people instead of three.

The three girls casually walked closer to the boat, talking with smiles on their faces to make it look genuine, when they were really discussing how they were going to take the boat. They decided that since Elaine was the fastest, she'd jump in and raise the sails while Elizabeth would untie the boat since she was the deftest. Gwen would oversee the whole thing and make it look as casual as possible, as if she were the boats true owner.

When they arrived at the place where the boat was tied up they put their plan into action. There were a few people around, but they didn't suspect anything. The three girls were already about fifty feet away, on their way to Tortuga, before they heard a man screaming, "Where's my boat!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It would take the rest of the day and practically the whole night to get to Tortuga. They would probably arrive around 12 AM, if the wind kept up the way it was now. Elizabeth kept her eye on the sky. It was evening now, and the sun painted the sky with all its colors as it said good night to that part of the world. Pink, purple, blue, and orange clouds and parts of the sky were starting to become more noticeable. This was Elizabeth's favorite part of the day because of how beautiful the sky could be.

"Hello? Elizabeth, are you even listening?" Elizabeth jumped at the sound of her name. Gwen was looking at her with one eyebrow raised, "I said, what exactly do you plan to do once we get to Tortuga? It's not like joining a pirate crew is as easy as signing a piece of paper for it. You have to know people."

This set Elizabeth's mind to work. Gwen was right. There usually wasn't a sign up sheet to become part of a pirate crew. You were either picked for it, hired into it, or forced into it. She searched her mind for pirates she knew. Jack Sparrow immediately came to mind. Elizabeth was forced to laugh out loud, and then think, "Ha! Like he would want me on his crew. He'd just laugh and make a pass at me. He would probably think I'd be useless or get in the way. Not to mention he's probably not at Tortuga right now anyway. It's not like he lives there…" She continued to think. Barbossa was dead and she didn't like him anyway. The only other pirates she knew were what remained of Barbossa's crew and Jack's crew. If Jack wasn't in Tortuga, his crew wouldn't be either. She also didn't know any of them personally except Gibbs. And only few of the people in Barbossa's crew escaped getting hung. She outwardly sighed. Not to mention, Jack was the only one she trusted. If they joined any other pirate crew, they'd end up being sex slaves and raped multiple times…something like that.

"Well, the way I see it, we'll just have to hope to see Captain Jack Sparrow there. If we join any other crew, they'll just rape us," at that, her friends started to protest, but she cut them off, "I know we can be tough and I know we can be brave, but if we have five men trying to hold one of us down, you know we couldn't win. Jack is the only one that will keep us from getting raped."

Gwen thought a moment, then replied, "I guess you're right," she smiled mischievously, "At first, I just thought you wanted to be around Jack, but now I see your point."

Elizabeth looked skeptical, "Why would I want to be around Jack?" She _knew_ Gwen would bring that up. Why was Gwen so convinced that she was interested in Jack? Sure, she loved reading about him, and she liked asking him to tell her his stories and if they were true. But she only saw him as a friend. And she trusted him. That was it! So why was Gwen convinced of otherwise?

Elaine smirked knowingly, "Because you want to sleep with him, that's why." She laughed, lowly at first, then very loudly.

Elizabeth looked truly mortified, horrified, and scandalized, "_What_! No! No, not at all! I just trust him, that's all! And I look up to him because he's a really good pirate," her friends looked unconvinced, "He hardly ever kills people. He saves people's lives when other pirates would just kill them for no reason!"

Elaine scoffed, "Where's the fun in that?" And Gwen countered, "What was it you told me Captain Barbossa told Jack?'People are easier to search when they're dead?'"

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes and sighed angrily, "Oh, fine! Think what you want. I don't care."

Elaine giggled, patting Elizabeth on the back, "Aww, we made Lizzie mad." Elizabeth just shrugged her hand off her back and turned away from them.

Elaine and Gwen talked for hours and hours about pretty much nothing. At least it was nothing to Elizabeth. She stayed mad a pretty long while; she was stubborn and her friends knew it. They knew she'd be fine in a few hours. She was busy watching the sky. It fascinated her so much. She loved to watch it get darker as it got later; she loved to watch the sun set and the moon rise; and she loved to watch the stars appear. She was also trying to keep an eye out for storms. If one was approaching, they'd have to get ready, and fast. But so far, nothing. Just a beautiful and clear night sky.

Elizabeth got done pouting and brooding, and turned back around to her friends, "How long have we been sailing? Six hours, or so?"

Elaine pulled a pocket watch out of the pocket of her slacks, "No, longer actually. We should be very close. It's been eight hours," she closed the watch and yawned, "That's why I've been so sleepy."

Gwen yawned too, "I wasn't sleepy 'til now. What time is it?"

Elaine rubbed her eyes, "About half-past ten," she stretched, "There's enough room, so I'm going to lay down and sleep. One of you should join me and the other keep watch. We can switch in a few hours."

Elizabeth spoke up first, "Gwen, you sleep. I'm wide-awake. And we should be in Tortuga in about two or three ours anyway."

Gwen didn't argue and both girls laid down and went to sleep. Elizabeth pulled her coat tighter around her. It was getting cool. And a pang of loneliness hit her heart out of nowhere. If Will were here, he'd offer her his jacket or wrap her up in his arms. Why was she thinking of Will? She shook her head. She didn't love him, but that still didn't change the fact that he had been an important part of her life for the past year. She'd gotten used to his company, and now she was starting to miss it. She hit herself on the head and thought, "Oh, come to your senses Elizabeth! Will is your good friend and you don't need him now. Everything will be fine…Tortuga isn't that far away…And hopefully Jack is close, too." She got wide-eyed; where did that last thought come from? She rubbed her arms to keep warm and thought of Tortuga.

Next thing Elizabeth knew, she was onboard the Black Pearl, standing by the side and watching the water. It was night time. The sky was cloudless and full of stars. She shivered as a cold breeze blew. The deck was empty. It was very late; almost 12 AM. Elizabeth needed to think and have some fresh air. She felt like all she did lately was think.

Elizabeth felt a coat being draped around her shoulders. It wasn't until then that she realized she didn't have one. She turned to see Jack, smiling, "You'll catch a cold out here, love. Better go back below deck an' get some shut-eye."

Elizabeth only sighed, "I can't sleep. I keep thinking, what if what I did was wrong? Leaving my friends and family without telling them, deciding not to marry Will; all just because I want to live my dream," she turned to face Jack, who she noticed was very close to her, "Isn't that selfish?"

Jack only half-smiled, "Yer askin' the wrong person, love. I'm the most selfish person I know," he paused a minute, thinking, "You know yer life would be borin' if ya didn' leave. Selfish, maybe; but the best choice? Most definitely."

Elizabeth smiled, "You can be wise when you want to Jack." She shivered again, and tried to change the subject, "I think it's too cold out here to be the Caribbean."

"I can be lots of things," he smirked, thinking of a time he impersonated a priest, "Well, there's only one other way to keep you warm. And I know you'd protest it, so I won' offer." He had a pouty-look on his face and let his shoulders hang loosely.

Elizabeth laughed; she felt so happy around him, "Jack, you look hurt. What's the other way?"

He smiled and opened his arms, "Human body heat."

She laughed and shook her head, "I should've known."

Elizabeth was awakened by Elaine's happy (and loud) voice, "There's a light! I bet it's Tortuga!" Elizabeth pulled herself up and rubbed her eyes. She must've fallen asleep without realizing it. She remembered nodding off a few times, and even splashing salt water on her face to keep her awake. It must not have worked. Then she remembered…talking to _Jack_? It must've been a dream…

She looked at Elaine, and said groggily, "Did I fall asleep?"

Elaine smiled triumphantly, "Yes, you did. I was woken up by your mumbling about Jack."

Elizabeth's eyebrows furrowed, and she said defensively, "You're a liar! I didn't do that." Elizabeth looked at the distant light of Tortuga. She could even lightly hear music and all kinds of human voices. Her eyes squinted, trying to see what she could in the dim moonlight. Her eyes scanned the boats tied up at the docks. All large pirate vessels. One of them even had black sails….Black sails? Why was that familiar?

Elizabeth looked even harder, and then punched Elaine in the side, who in turn hit Lizzie in the head, and Elizabeth said, and pointed, "Look! It's the Black Pearl!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note:** Hee hee…That was fun to write. Thank you all for the kind and gracious reviews! And thanks for the constructive criticism, too. That's always very helpful. I tried to make the dialogue a bit more 17th century, and I tried writing in pirate dialect, too. I couldn't help it…The idea of Elizabeth having a dream popped in my head. Some of you were talking about looking forward to a J&E interaction, so I thought I'd throw something in in the form of a dream. I rewrote it, too. I had it, I thought, a bit too passionate too early, so I changed it. Maybe the end result was good…Glad you all like it so far!


End file.
